Code: LYOKO : Chaos Upload
by SGLyokoFan26
Summary: XANA has taken over the world.  The Warriors, including Jeremy and William are stuck in Lyoko.  Will they proclaim victory?    Sorry about the lame title
1. Prolouge: XANA takes Revenge

"Well, I guess this is it." Jeremy said as he held the supercomputer power switch. " Does anyone want to say anything?"

All shook their heads. Just as Jeremy was about to pull down the switch, a demonic voice sounded. "Ha ha ha! Now you die, Lyoko Warriors!"

"XANA?' Everyone rushed upstairs to hear something from the news report.

"A mysterious group of tornados have formed around Kadic Junior High. It is unknown how they started. At the moment, they are surrounding a abandoned car factory."

"Oh no! We have to do something!" Aelita shouted.

"There's no time! We're going to die!" Odd screamed. And he wasn't faking either.

"Wait, we can protect ourselves by going to Lyoko." Jeremy suggested.

Everyone considered it. " Well, XANA is only after us."

" Everyone to the scanners! I'm transporting you to the new sector I created!" Jeremy launched virtualization after virtualization. Soon, it was his turn.

He took a deep breath and launched the procedure.

**WELL, HOW WAS THE PROLOUGE? THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE OUT BY 1/9/2011. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE. AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**DARKACE PRODUCTIONS**_


	2. Chapter 1: Search for the Warriors

Kevin worked on the supercomputer. " Damn it, why can't I get a lock on the Digital Sea?' He typed some commands and finally the green tick appeared.

"Now to search for that virtual world I spotted a month ago." He typed some commands in and headed downstairs. There was a black disk on the floor. Kevin stepped on it and a computerised voice sounded. "Transfer User, Scanner User. Identification User, Virtualization!" A blast of white light filled the room.

After it cleared, Kevin was gone.

He virtualized onto a virtual world. There was a few rocks, some palm trees, and a dock with a vehicle that looked like a submarine. Kevin went over to it. "Materialize into Net Glider. He teleported into the vehicle.

He pulled down a lever and pushed some buttons "Set off."

The Net Glider dived into the Digital Sea. Kevin maneuvered it to a tunnel. The tunnel was blocked by a plate with the XANA symbol on it.

"Hack into system. Activate!" Kevin commanded.

A beeping sound could be heard and after a few seconds the tunnel was open. The Net Glider flew through it and soon it appeared on a strange sector of Lyoko.

"Detach portable tracker." A piece of the Glider went off into Kevin's hands.

"Landing Sequence activate!" The Glider landed on the sector gracefully.

"Materialize!"

Kevin walked around the sector, checking his tracker. " Now, where are the signs of life I detected?" Some green dots appeared on the screen.

"That's more like it." Kevin commented and walked towards the signs of life." They should be around this rock. " When he saw who they were, he was so shocked he dropped his tracker into the Digital Sea.

" It can't be but it is… It's the Lyoko Warriors!"

Kevin pulled out a remote control and called for the Glider.

When it came, Kevin said "Activate Passengers Mode."

The Glider immediately became bigger. Kevin commanded "Materialize User Kevin and all living life forms into Glider and teleport to Home Base."

The Warriors disappeared with Kevin in a blinding light.

Half an hour later, Kevin was back in his lab, working out a way to materialize the Warriors. " I think this is the program." He said as he activated the program.

"Program activate x6!"

**GOOD CLIFFHANGER HUH? BUT NOW I WILL NOT MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL 2 OF YOU GUYS REVIEW! GOT IT? THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations

**OK 2 reviews, thanks guys, now I'm gonna keep my end of the bargain. **

"Materialization x 6"

The Scanner Room shimmered with bright white light for a few seconds. When it cleared, the Lyoko Warriors could be seen lying on the floor.

Odd was the first to wake up. "Oooh, I don't feel too good." He looked around to find that he was lying on Yumi and Aelita. He quickly got off the two sleeping beauties.

'Ulrich and Jeremy are going to kill me if they find out about that.' Odd thought. After summoning enough energy to stand up, he looked around. It seemed that he was in a basement of some sort. Just then, Jeremy and Aelita woke up.

"Hey, Jeremy, where are we? It doesn't look like the Factory." Odd asked.

Jeremy steadied his glasses then looked around. " Well, I don't really know. Let's wake up the rest of them and get out of here!"

After waking up the rest of the Warriors, they looked around for a exit. Locating a trapdoor, Ulrich was about advance forward to open it when it opened. Kevin calmly got up and said, "Ah, Lyoko Warriors, welcome to my humble base."

"How do you know about us?" Jeremy asked.

"Are you kidding? Everyone knows you guys!" Kevin exclaimed. "Although, no one expected you guys to even be alive." He then began the story of what happened after they virtualized.

"After the tornados ceased, everyone just shrugged it off as a weather miracle. A few years later, two persons, Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas and Jim Morales, began to receive memory flashes. Apparently, they were remembering things from before any return to the past was made. Soon, they remembered everything. They tried to tell the authorities but no one believed them. Until the Apocalypse happened….." Kevin paused for a moment, then continued.

"XANA finished his army of sentient robots. He launched it on the world. America was first. It was captured swiftly. This worried the rest of the world. China was brave and sent some nuclear rockets at XANAmerica. However, it didn't even put a dent in XANA's army. However, it did annoy XANA. After another volley of nuclear rockets were sent at him, he sent half of his army and captured Asia. Only the country, Singapore, managed to escape to Europe via teleporter." At this moment, Kevin was interrupted by Jeremy.

"Teleporter! But they aren't invented yet!"

"Oh yes, they were. Did I forget to mention you have been gone for 250 years? It's the year 2360 now!" Kevin explained.

This information took awhile to set into their minds.

"Anyway, XANA also took over Australia and Africa soon after. Now only Europe stands in XANA's path to world domination." Kevin summarized it up.

"Wait, so we're in Europe?"

"Yes, Odd, on the island Cyprus to be exact. XANA sent a ragtag group of Xanabots to clear us out. Only I and a small village survived."

A door opened up and a messenger scrambled in, holding 5 decks of what seemed to be cards and 5 ipad like devices.

"Mr. Kevin Odinson, here is the 6 decks of Chaotic Cards and 6 blank ID pads you ordered." He passed the items to Kevin.

"Thank you, here is the payment." Kevin handed a wad of bills to the man, who then scurried off in a hurry.

"Erm, Kevin, what are these?" Aelita asked.

"Those are Chaotic Cards and ID Pads."

"Huh? What are they?"

"Oh right, you don't know about Chaos Matches." Kevin laughed. "Silly me."

"So what are Chaos Matches?"

"They are virtual battles. They first originated when people modified the scanner equipment found at the Supercomputer to turn it into a game. To play Chaos Matches, you need a ID Pad.' He held up the red and black pad. "Chaotic Cards are optional but extremely helpful." He showed them the cards.

"People can challenge others to battle with them. If accepted, each will have 3 minutes to set up their equipment and Chaotic Cards. Both parties are scanned and virtualized to a battlefield. There, each battle until someone loses all their life points."

Kevin explains.

"How many kinds of cards are there?"

" There are Regular, Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum cards. They can also be sorted by Ally Spell, Gear and Miracle. Here I got you each a deck. E ach deck contains 25 cards."

All of them took one.

"Are they reusable?" Yumi asked

"The Ally, Gear and Spell cards are. However the Miracle cards are one-time only. How about I train you guys. Aelita your up first."

Name: Aelita

Element: Light

Life Points: 100

Move Rate: 4

Attacks

Energy Field: A ball of energy hurled at opponents.

Range: 5

Damage: 50

Healing Song: Sings a song which heals all allies

Range: Entire battlefield

Damage: +50

Energy Shield: Creates 2 energy orbs to make a shield

Range: n/a

Damage: n/a

Light Beam: Light Beam shoots out from eyes at opponents

Range: 4

Damage: 40

Sunrise Aura: Creates a circle of light which damages all opponents in range

Range: 3

Damage: 30

"As you can see, Aelita has 100 life points and 4 move rate. She also has 5 attacks. In each turn, she gets a attack phase and a move phase. She can try out a battle with ,say 5 Basic Robots."

BATTLE

AELITA

VS

BASIC ROBOTS x5

Name: Basic Robot

Element: n/a

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 50

Attacks

Hard Punch: Exactly what it says

Range: 1

Damage: 20

Laser: Fires a red laser

Range: 3

Damage: 30

Mini Shield: Blocks all attacks with a titanium shield

Bandages: Heals user

Range: 0

Damage: +10

Tiny Tremor: Stamps feet which causes a tiny tremor damaging all those around user

Range: 1

Damage: 10

"Now, Aelita, it's your turn first. Make your move." Kevin said.

"Hmm…" Aelita thought for awhile before moving forward 4 squares.

"I'll use Energy Field on that Robot over there." Aelita created a pink orb and launched it at the nearest Robot which winced and exploded.

"Robotx1 destroyed." The computer sounded. "Opponents' turn."

All the Robots surrounded Aelita, turn by turn and ended their turned.

"Erm, Kevin, I'm surrounded." Aelita whimpered.

"So you are. Why not try Sunrise Aura? It damages all those around you." Kevin suggested.

"Ok, Sunrise Aura!"

A bright circle appeared and all Robots made a beeping sound.

Opponents' Turn.

All Robots used Laser on Aelita, who devirtualized after.

Aelita gained 5exp

Level up

Level 1

Choose Reward

Move Rate+ 1

Life Points+ 20

"Life Points."

Aelita's Life Points: 100+10=110

BATTLE COMPLETE

OPPONENTS WIN

"Ok, now what about I give you some cash and you go out and explore a bit? XANA's not going to see you anyway." Kevin suggested

"Sure!"

**Sorry it took a long time. Please review more! I like reviews. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting XILLION

**Third chapter. Keep those reviews coming!**

The gang wandered around Cyprus Village aimlessly. Kevin had given them 10000 Xannys to spend. Suddenly they heard someone shouting "Ally Cards for sale! One for 500 hundred Xannys! Buy 4 get 1 free!"

This interested the group so they went to look. There were some Regular Cards like:

Swordsman

Archer

Spearman

Healer.

The Bronze cards were basically Regular Allies in large number. Silver was where it started to get interesting. There was allies such as

Free Lancer

Mindrone

Redcap

And the Golds were more interesting.

Breaker

Icarus

Sabriel

Of course, the best were the Plantinums

Caliban

Anubian

Ignatious

Ulrich wanted to buy Mindrone, Icarus, Hoplite, Caliban and Breaker. The rest decided to save their money for another time.

As they made their way to the entrance, Odd thought he saw something in the distance. As it came closer, they realized it was 5 Kanklerats, 3 Megatanks and a teenager who looked like William.

When he saw the Lyoko Warriors, he looked shocked and said "Lyoko Warriors?"

"Gee, I didn't realized we were that famous. Do you want a autograph?" Odd joked.

The teenager sneered and said "On the contrary, Odd Della Robbia, I want revenge!"

"Revenge?"

"Yes, revenge, you killed me by materializing the one called William, and you tried to delete my father, the mighty XANA, with that miserable Multi-Agent Program. I challenge you to a Chaos Match!"

A battlefield appeared and the monsters plus the teenage teleported into it.

Name: XILLION

Element: Ultimate Darkness

Move Rate: 13

Life Points: 200

Attacks

Ultimate Dark Slash

Range: 2

Damage: 80

Ultimate Dark Wave

Range: 4

Damage: 80

Ultimate Nightmare Implantation

Range: 6

Damage: 80 M.R: -4

Ultimate Night Reflector:

Range: n/a

Damage: Attack used on user

Ultimate Aura of Darkness

Range: 5

Damage: 80

Speed of Dark

Move Rate: +10

Dark Strength

All attacks: Damage x2

Immobilize

Move Rate: Depleted

Dark Burst

Range: Full

Damage: -90

Note: Require user to be below 20 life points and in the middle of battle field

Name: Kanklerat

Element: Animal

Move Rate: 3

Life Points: 50

Attacks

Laser Bolt

Range: 3

Damage: 20

Charge

Range: 2

Damage: 10

Mini Jab

Range: 1

Damage: 10

Name: Megatanks

Element; Animal

Move Rate: 4

Life Points: 80

Laser Circle

Range: 3

Damage: 50

Rollout

Range: 1

Damage: 30

Withdraw

Blocks

BATTLE BEGIN NOW! 

**HERE 2 CHAPTERS IN A ROW!**


End file.
